gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 174
Chapter 174 is the hundred and seventy-fourth chapter of the Gamaran series. Front Page Ranmaru tells Naoyoshi that he feels a bloodlust from the other side of the door, which they notices the guard to the room is being held by his head by the intruder. Summary Ranmaru takes on the Shogunate invaders, while Gama makes his way to the castle, Shinnojou tells Zenmaru to head to the castle, and Iori plans to save Riko. Plot Ranmaru tells Naoyoshi that he feels a bloodlust coming from the other side of the door. When the intruder enters, Naoyoshi and Ranmaru notices that the intruder is carrying the guard to the room. Ranmaru then figures that the shogunate dogs have made their move. The intruder then notices Ranmaru and Naoyoshi, and kills the guard. Ranmaru then asks what if his mission, which he says is to kill them both. Ranmaru then thinks about the shogunate's isn't to just defeat the Muhou School but all of Unabara. Naoyoshi then says that they are surrounded, which Ranmaru thinks about how he will protect Naoyoshi. The intruder then pulls out his metal rod, which Ranmaru then cuts off the guys arm. Ranmaru then cuts the intruders next and kills him. Ranmaru then tells the rest that he will not let them lay a finger of Naoyoshi. A soldier then says that they have this place surround, which Ranmaru says that he will kill them all and that he won't let them reach their goal. Elsewhere, Gama is heading to the castle and cutting down anyone in his way. Gama then thinks about how he was helped by a member of the Muhou School. Gama then thinks how he will definitely make it to Naoyoshi's location. At another location, Kamedenbou asks Shimon if the guys surrounding them are working for him. Shimon says no and that they are most likely with the shogunate. Shimon then thinks about how the shogunate is attacking earlier then before and wonders if their is something happening at the castle. Kamedenbou then thinks how the shogunate are attacking the castle because they lost Gensai. Kamedenbou also thinks about how he will have to use all that he has left too. At Shinnojou and Zenmaru's location, Zenmaru asks if Shinnojou is okay, which Shinnojou says that he is alright. Zenmaru then says that they should hide, which Shinnojou tells Zenmaru to head to the castle. Shinnojou then tells Zenmaru that the shogunate spies should be making their move and that Zenmaru has to make it to the castle to face his brother. Elsewhere, Sengoku says that they made it to the Inner citadel, which Manjirou says that he does know the inner working of the Muhou School. Manjirou then asks if Iori realy plans to save Riko, which Iori says that he will. Iori then says that its about time to head into the inner citadel. In the castle, Jinsuke is waiting with a happy face on. Characters *Itou Ranmaru *Naoyoshi Washitzu *Gama Kurogane *Toujou Shungaku (Flashback) *Oizumi Kamedenbou *Kudou Shimon *Kizaki Gensai (Corpse) *Ichinose Zenmaru *Sakura Shinnojou *Ichinose Kai (Flashback) *Uchikawa Manjirou *Sengoku Iori *Murasame Riko (Mentioned) *Jinsuke Kurogane Techniques None Battles Category:Chapter